An inductor, a type of electronic chip component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise.
A thin-film type inductor may be manufactured by forming internal coil parts by means of plating, hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which magnetic powders and a resin are mixed with each other to manufacture a body, and then forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the body.